


Just Add Some Friction

by Lightning_Strikes_Twice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oh did y'all want smut?, Well here's some smut, and share a single brain cell, drunk Rey can't shut tf up, in the form of smut, it's fine, my love letter to goodgreycious, reylo au, they're so drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Strikes_Twice/pseuds/Lightning_Strikes_Twice
Summary: A "deleted scene" from goodgreycious's Young & Hungry AU "Sweet Disaster" (link to her fic in the notes)What exactly went down in Ben's penthouse before Rey woke up in his bed? Broody Ben + a very determined Rey + a whole lotta alcohol= pure smut!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Just Add Some Friction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodgreycious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgreycious/gifts).



> If you haven't read "Sweet Disaster" yet, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597281)

Kissing Ben was like whiskey, Rey decided. Warm, smooth, and deep. She’d gasped at the shock that went through her when she surged forward and pressed her lips to his. Kriff, he kissed like he raged. Slow and broody, then opening into a storm. It didn’t take long for his hands to reach out, one circling her waist and one hopelessly ruining her hair and his fingers tangled in it. She groaned and eagerly let him pull her closer, closer, closer. 

Kissing Ben felt…  _ kissing Ben? Holy fucking shit I’m KISSING BEN.  _

Rey pulled back, but at his groan of protest, her unease dissolved into easy giggles.  _ Damn _ that was good scotch. She bit her lip as she stared at him, taking in the depth of his eyes, the slight blush on his pale cheeks. 

Oh my god I’m  _ kissing my boss! _

She didn’t realize she’d spoken aloud until Ben’s face split into a lopsided grin. Pure trouble, that look. “Well, technically, I haven’t hired you yet.” His voice was deep and rough from god only knew how much scotch. Rolling waves that flowed over her body, heating her cheeks and settling deliciously between her legs. Rey shivered as he leaned in again. She was nowhere near cold. 

“So?” She did her best to keep her voice steady, even as one massive hand traced patterns along her thigh. Even through the fabric of her pants his touch was electric. 

“Soooooo, you’re not actually kissing your boss.” He closed the distance between them, and she could feel his smile as she opened for him, running her tongue along his bottom lip, whining low in her throat as his tongue slid slowly, purposefully over hers. Maybe it was just the scotch but  _ damn _ this man knew how to kiss. 

Rey let herself sink into the lazy spinning of the room. Let Ben hoist her up and into his lap. Let herself all out moan into his mouth as a wandering hand squeezed her ass at the same time he bit her bottom lip and tugged. She ground down into him, the small part of her brain that wasn’t hazy and warm and  _ loving _ this warning her that she was edging toward the point of no return. She pointedly ignored it.  _ Especially _ when she wiggled her hips just a bit more and felt just how much Ben was enjoying this right back. 

She knew it was over for her when his lips left her and wandered down, along her jaw, nipping the pulse point in her neck. 

“ _ Ben! _ ” 

He groaned against her skin as her hips bucked at the feeling of his teeth against her skin. He licked the gold body chain that wound around her neck, following the jewelry with his tongue until it disappeared below the neckline of her shirt. Rey shivered again. 

She felt Ben chuckle. “Cold?” His breath against her skin gave her goosebumps. 

She smirked down at him, arching her back into the feel of his lips and grinding her hips into his. “Not at all.” She reached around to the coffee table behind her and scooped up the bottle of scotch, not bothering with the glass anymore, bringing the bottle straight to her lips. She held Ben’s gaze as she took a long swig. 

_ Damn girl, drunk you is SMOOTH. _ Ok so the voice of reason had left for the night. Obviously. Who needed her anyway? 

“You gonna show me any more of this ridiculously rich-ass penthouse besides the kitchen, Solo?”

His soft, honey colored eyes had gone so dark they looked almost black as they gazed up at her. “Depends, Miss Niima. Are you going to show me any more of this ridiculously tempting body chain?”

Rey snorted. Ok so maybe drunk Rey was not so smooth. “We’ll see.” She winked and hopped (well, more like stumbled, but who cares) off of his lap and sauntered towards the stairs. The lovely floaty spinny feeling enveloped her like a cloud as she moved. She hadn’t heard him get up and follow her, didn’t realise how close he was behind her until she bent to take off her heels as she reached the stairs. Four inch stilettos and drunk on the stairs Do Not Mix.

He stopped her with a hand in her hair and his lips on her neck, tugging her back until her back reached the broad expanse of his chest. She felt more than heard his voice. Deep vibrations that wrapped around her body. “Keep the heels on.”

She turned to glare up at him as best she could manage. She blinked as she realized that this close to him, she was eye level with his chest, not his face.  _ Kriff that’s one fuckable Redwood.  _

It was Ben’s turn to snort. Sober Rey probably would have died of shame at realizing she’s said that out loud, but drunk Rey merely cocked her head as if to say “and what about it?” Ben didn’t answer, didn’t need to. In one swift movement he had his hands under her thighs and was carrying her up the stairs. 

_ Good FUCK _ .

Rey, for her part, was just proud that she managed to hold onto the scotch bottle. 

She was distantly aware of a door being kicked open, and a spectacular view of the city skyline floating into view. If she thought the windows in the dining room were the perfect place to see the city, she was dead wrong. Skyscrapers blinked against the inky night sky, artificial stars to make up for the light pollution. Neon and headlights swam below, all silent from this far up. Then her world turned sideways and her back hit the mattress. 

Rey giggled at the absurdity. Laughed at the ridiculous roller coast of a day. And continued laughing at the completely unreal way the day was coming to an end. She swigged from the scotch again. “I think that counts as the worst tour ever. But the view’s not bad, I’ll give you that.” She wasn’t looking at the windows. 

She set the bottle on the bed side table and hooked a finger at Ben, where he stood at the end of the bed. “Come here.”

The lopsided smile was back, but there was something softer in it. “Are you sure? You’re pretty drunk, and-”

“You’re just as drunk as I am Solo. Besides. You did hold up your end of the bargain. I’ve seen more of your house. So…” Before she could rethink the decision, she grabbed the bottom of her sweater and yanked the entire thing over her head in one sweeping motion, tossing it carelessly away, not bothering to watch it land. 

Perks of small boobs: bras are optional. 

Rey bit her lip as she watched Ben Solo’s jaw hit the floor. She arched her back a little, knowing the yellow stone between her breasts caught light from any and all angles. 

Common sense was definitely gone but Rey was not missing her at ALL when Ben Solo lost his shirt and pants so fast they went flying and he crawled up the bed to settle between her thighs. 

He caught her lips in a searing kiss, any and all of the tenderness she’d seen in his face just moments before gone. She ran her nails down the endless expanse of his bare back and sighed into his kisses as his hips ground into hers. 

He kissed down her neck, sucking bruises and biting harder with every whine that left her throat. He reached the chain and followed it, down, down, down, until he reached the yellow stone. 

“I have been struggling to think of  _ anything _ besides this fucking chain and the body it was attached to since you showed up here in it this afternoon,” he growled, reaching up to palm her breast as his lips worked over the stone. Rey moaned, arching into the touch, certain that the spinning in her brain was no longer just from the alcohol. Nor was the blush she could feel creeping from her cheeks to spread across her chest. He dragged his teeth along the soft skin of her other breast. She could feel his smile at her gasps. Without warning, he pinched her nipped, and the bastard actually  _ chuckled _ , deep and raspy, when she cried out. “Been dreaming about what the gold looked like against your skin all day.” 

He pulled back to smirk at her again. “The blush just adds to the allure.”

Oh, so drunk Ben had the confidence that sober Ben pretended to have. Got it. 

His hands continued to tease her, pinching her nipples until they beaded and ached, as his mouth wandered farther along the path of the chain. Down below her ribs, across the flat expanse of her stomach, to the waistband of her pants. 

Ben shot a look up at her, and even through the dizzy haze of her mind his question was clear. 

“You’d bloody  _ better! _ ” Her voice was raspy and breathless to her own ears. Her pants joined her shirt in the hopeless abyss of  _ somewhere _ . 

Kisses pressed to her hip and huge, rough hands on her thighs sent Rey’s head lolling back into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. 

“You are,” Ben murmured, running a thumb along the soaked fabric between her legs, “so wet.” 

Rey arched into the touch, the  _ glorious _ friction of a single finger. But she whined when he didn’t make any move to add more. The frustration was killing her. 

“Then bloody  _ do _ something about it.” She growled, digging her heels into his back to try and draw him closer. 

She jumped at the feeling of teeth on her skin, and opened her eyes to find him grinning around her panties, held firmly in his teeth. He dragged them down her thighs, flinging them away and fixing her with the most ravenous look she’d ever seen. 

“Rey Niima. Alcohol gives you a very filthy mouth.”

She opened her mouth to respond but any retort came out as a choked moan as his mouth met her center. 

“Oh  _ FUCK _ !” She arched again, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair. Even drunk, she knew he was sloppy, a man used to getting his way, and getting things done quickly and efficiently, but the scotch made him bold. His tongue licked broad strokes along her center, swirling up and around her clit in a way that made her squirm. He’d hit  _ just _ the right spot, then lose it, making up for it with the vibrations of his moans as she tugged his hair. 

“Mmm, there! Oh fuck ye- left, FUCK!” Rey’s head fell back again, moans filling the bedroom, mixing with the stars she knew were not clouding her vision just from the alcohol. She wriggled her hips, desperately grinding against the movement of his tongue. Deep stroke, swirl, quick, then deep again. He slipped a finger into her easily and she moaned for more. She could feel the pressure building at her core and  _ god _ it felt so good to chase that feeling. Rey gasped at the stretch of his second finger ( _ really, how big were his hands?? _ ). 

“God, Ben- ugh! Bend your fingers-  _ yes! _ ” His tongue on her clit and fingers hooked inside of her had her blinking back the spots on the edge of her vision. “Ben! I’m-” the rest choked off in a cry as he pressed his lips around her clit and sucked, the new sensation driving her fully over the edge. 

Rey was pretty sure her veins were on fire. Or maybe that was the scotch? Either way her thighs shook around Ben as he continued to lick her through the aftershocks, moaning at the flood from her, at her strangled moans. 

She didn’t let herself stop, didn’t want to fully come down. She tugged his hair, pulling him up from between her legs. “Come here.” 

The bottom half of Ben’s face was a mess. Slick and sticky, she opened immediately as his lips found hers, growling deep in her throat at the taste of herself coating his tongue. His hips pressed into hers again, and Rey was reminded of the annoying fact that Ben was still wearing his boxers. 

“Off,” she murmured into his mouth, rocking her hips up to meet him. “Now.”

Ben pulled back to oblige her, and was about to settle on top of her again when she surged from under him and flipped them, earning herself a surprised “oof!” from Ben as his back hit the mattress. 

Common sense might be gone, but she took “Passive Fuck” with her. 

Rey smirked down at Ben, pinning him with wandering eyes. Taking in his broad chest, the dusting of birthmarks and scars, the dark hair on pale skin. She trailed her eyes down, down, down, stomach fluttering at the sight of him finally fully undressed. 

Well. He certainly was. Proportional. 

Rey bit her lip, knowing the color was rising in her cheeks again. Because.  _ Wow _ .

Oh she could have smacked him for the chuckle that rumbled up from his chest at that. She could have also smacked herself for not being able to keep her bloody mouth shut. For what felt like the hundredth time tonight. Scotch made her way too talkative. 

“Do you, um, have something?”

“Oh, shit, yeah,” he reached over to the bedside table drawer, handing her the foil wrapper. Rey’s lips quirked up at the catch of his breath as she slid the condom on, tossing the wrapper aside and gazing down at the enormous man beneath her. 

Rey couldn’t help but notice the strange beauty in Ben’s hard features as his head tipped back when she eased herself down onto him. The lines of his throat, the furrow of his brow, the twitch of his muscles, a spring about to snap. 

Two fingers were nowhere near enough to prepare her for taking all of him in, and she moaned at the stretch of him as she worked herself up and down, taking more of him in each time. Until her hips met his and her mouth fell open at the fullness deep in the pit of her stomach.  _ Oh. Oh wow.  _ She slid her hands up his chest, bracing herself, before sliding up and  _ slamming _ back into him, her high-pitched whine tangling with his deep growl. 

That was all she needed. 

_ Kriff _ it had been too long, and she knew she’d feel it tomorrow but god did it feel good to ride him. Her thighs burned as she picked up speed, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as he matched her pace and bucked up to meet her each time she came down. Ben’s hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, only tightening more when she changed angles and swirled her hips each time they met his. 

“Fuck,  _ Rey _ , shit-” Rey knew there was no hotter sound than a man’s moan as he neared the edge, but Ben Solo’s scotch-drunk and fuck-addled voice took this fact to a whole new level. Her nails dug into the skin of his chest and she moaned, high and breathless and  _ loud.  _

Rey threw her head back, running her fingers through her own hair, the new angle hitting so deep inside her she practically screamed. Her thighs burned but she kept pace with Ben, feeling the stone of her body chain bouncing between her breasts with each collision of their hips. She took Ben’s growl as a sign that he appreciated the view. 

She knew she wouldn’t last long like this. Not with her legs still shaky from her first orgasm, and with him hitting so deep inside her it almost hurt. Not with his grip on her leaving crescent shaped cuts where his nails dug into her skin. The floaty feeling was back. Warm and tingly. 

“C-close Ben. So close,” she panted, knowing from the set of his mouth that he couldn’t be far behind. His very being seemed to strain, every powerful muscle on edge. 

“ _ Ben! _ Oh kriff Ben I’m-” She shrieked as the dam snapped and he had her on her back beneath him in the blink of an eye. Without pulling out, he quickened his thrusts, his hips keeping a brutal pace as they snapped against hers. Rey’s vision whited out. Her breath caught in her throat as he pounded into her, the last reserve of restraint gone, the spring finally snapped. He hitched one of her legs up over his shoulder, the new angle making her throw her head back as her body strained. All it took was a few strokes of his thumb on her clit and she was screaming. Hurtling over that glorious edge, tightening around him as her body shook and screaming her orgasm to the city lights beyond the windows. 

A few more thrusts and he followed her, body shuddering and a low growl against her neck. Rey ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, breathing deeply as she tried to get her heart rate to return to normal. 

Her eyes drooped, scotch and multiple orgasms working their magic on a brain already over-tired from an impossibly long day. She continued to stroke her fingers through Ben’s hair, until her hand stopped obeying and her body began to drift away. Something nagged at the far corner of her mind. Something that sounded like Common Sense. Whatever. 

She’d answer in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I'm lightning-strikes-twice on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
